George Watsky
}} ) San Francisco, California |YouTube Channel = WATSKY! |hair = Brown |eyes = Teal |ERBnumber = Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Hitler vs Vader 3 (reused footage) Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (reused footage) Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe |As = William Shakespeare The Fourth Doctor Edgar Allan Poe}} George Watsky portrayed William Shakespeare in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare, the Fourth Doctor in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and Edgar Allan Poe in Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. He also made two cameo appearances as the Fourth Doctor through reused footage in Hitler vs Vader 3 and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. ERB2 uploaded a tribute video to Watsky on December 29, 2018. Information on the actor George Virden Watsky was born on September 15th, 1986, in San Francisco, California. He is an American spoken-word poet, rapper, and YouTuber, known for his ability to rap extraordinarily fast. His talent for fast rapping started to receive acclaim after he was the Youth Speaks Grand Slam Poetry Champion. He is also known for his viral video "Pale kid raps fast" (now known as "Watsky raps fast"), in which he raps extremely fast. The video is currently unlisted. He has released several albums, including [https://itun.es/us/1sptu Watsky], [https://itun.es/us/b0QT0 All You Can Do], [https://itun.es/us/aBnIR Cardboard Castles], [https://itun.es/us/_m8Gdb x Infinity], and an upcoming fifth album, Complaint''https://twitter.com/gwatsky/status/1070761706450644992?s=19. His website can be found here. Appearances 'Season 1: *William Shakespeare '''Season 2: *The Fourth Doctor 'Season 3:' *The Fourth Doctor (reused footage, cameos) *Edgar Allan Poe Trivia *Watsky was animated in Shakespeare's clothing in his music video, "The Girl Next Door (To Everybody Else)".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYJ7kAdPIo0 **The video also featured animated portrayals of fellow ERB guest stars KassemG and Smosh. *He attended VidCon in 2012 with ERB to rap as Shakespeare in a live performance of Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. *In every battle he has made a rapping appearance in, his character's second verse has included a particularly fast rap. This is a trait taken from his own fast rapping style. *Alongside Zach Sherwin, Key & Peele, DeStorm Power, Rhett & Link, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Kimmy Gatewood, Dan Bull, and Wax he is one of the only guest stars to have a rapping role in more than one season. **He, Sherwin, Rhett and Link, and Power are the only ones to rap in more than two seasons. *His favorite characters to rap as are poets, as he is one himself. *All three of his characters started the battle. **In Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, the Tenth Doctor, who was portrayed by Nice Peter, started off the battle, but then Watsky portrayed the Doctor in his second verse as the Fourth Doctor, an alternate version of the same character. *Shakespeare is the only one of his characters who did not rap against a character portrayed by Zach Sherwin. *Both of the poets he has portrayed have rapped in a metrical foot (Shakespeare with iambic pentameter and Poe with trochaic octameter). They also both refer to this fact in their first verse. *He has collaborated with Wax on the songs "Kick Monday (In the Nutsack)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLSg88SRYH8 and "Give a Hater a Hug".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyONquvj7VQ Gallery :Main gallery: George Watsky/Gallery Related videos Epic Rap Battles Presents The Watsky Collection References Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:George Watsky